1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an arrangement of objects in augmented reality space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as an example of the augmented reality technology (hereinafter, referred to as an AR technology), virtual digital information is displayed to be superimposed on real space information such as a real-space image. To superimpose virtual digital information on real space information, it is necessary to reflect position information and posture information on real space in a virtual object to be superimposed.
For example, a technology for reflecting position information and posture information of an object included in an imaging data on 3D space based on position and posture of a camera, for example, is disclosed (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-304268).